


The dolphin battle

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The Yabai series [4]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Naachan posted an AR of her and her dolphin but... A certain dolphin does not seem happy to see her girlfriend in bed with another dolphin.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Series: The Yabai series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774810
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m home.” The theatre goddess announced as she opened the door through her shared Tokyo apartment with the former STU captain.

She was greeted by a quiet silence, something not as common, her usual lion cub younger girlfriend would have come straight out for a hug. Or even asking for kisses on certain days. it makes her wonder, where did she went?

Yuiri was confident that no doubt Nana was at home not long ago, seeing the water in the kettle still hot after being boiled. Also, STU Imousu YouTube event have just ended not long ago. There was no way that she will suddenly leave the house. Especially after she told her that she will be coming back from Kanagawa after the stretching live stream is done.

The sticky young Okada was being upset for being apart for about 6 days, but now that she is back, it upsets her that her girlfriend does not seem to be as keen as she sounded on Line. Although they met up in Kanagawa when she headed out for a walk with her sister and her niece (Credits: Yuiri Mail).

Nana came by “coincidentally” as they met up at the Kanagawa park near her home, and they went for a dinner “conveniently” together. Even though her sister totally didn't buy it at all but it doesn't matter. Her niece woke up just in time (Credits: Yuiri Mail) when she agreed to go for dinner with her girlfriend as Nana was pulling the corner of her sleeve off bugging her to go. At that time, her clingy girlfriend was unhappy that they were not seeing each other for 3 days even though Yuiri made an effort to call her every night.

Yuiri sensed that something was not quite right when Nana was asking for a lot of details about the walk with her sister and niece. Such as “Where will you be going?”, “What time will you be there?” or even “Which part of the park will you be going?”; all those just all clicked the moment she saw her girlfriend show up, uninvited, at the Kanagawa park when she was pushing the stroller for her sister and her niece quietly sleeping inside.

“What a coincidence Yuuchan!” Her excited girlfriend called out to her from miles away.

Recovering from her reminiscence, the theatre goddess proceeded to find her lover.

“Naachan?” The apple princess called out after putting her shoes away and putting on the household slippers.

After searching the whole house, she can’t seem to find traces of her girlfriend.

“Weird… Where did she went?” Yuiri mumbled to herself as she went into their shared bedroom to change out of her outside clothes.

“I even went to the salon to get my hair done before coming to see her. Hmph.” Yuiri softly complained as she took off her blouse. Only to be shocked by a sudden backhug from behind.

“Guess who am I?!” The arms encircled around her bare waist as her shirt was now off and dropped to the ground from the surprise.

Yuiri jumped at contact but quickly settled when she smelled the usual softener, “Mou… Don’t scare me like this. So where were you hiding this time? We’re already not the age to play hide and seek like this. Although… Still cute… (Credits: Yuiri showroom speaking about hide and seek being cute for young age kiddos)” Yuiri gently tapped on the arm but leaned back into the embrace.

“The balcony! But it was really warm outside, so I am glad that you came into the room immediately after so I don't have to hide out for long.” Nana giggled as she nuzzled into the crook of Yuiri’s neck.

“Alright, let go of me now, I want to change. It’s getting cold.” Yuiri patted on the little cub’s head.

Nana let go but asked, “Yuuchan, can you help me take a video? I saw on this app that there is an AR dolphin! It looks really cute!”

Yuiri raised a brow but nodded regardless, “Sure, where you want me to film this video of you and YOUR dolphin?”

“Erm… I was thinking I lie down on this bed here and then…” Nana continued to explained her plans but was she hearing wrong when she heard her girlfriend seemed to emphasized a little on the word ‘your’?

Nana passed her phone to the now homely dressed goddess, “Onegaishimasu Yuuchan!”

Yuiri took the video as she realized that Nana is now stroking the head of the dolphin, somehow it just does not seem to fit her taste. She felt a burning fire within her, somehow just making her feel a little upset or maybe not upset, it is just a feeling that she cannot really explain. But she knew what is it called. Jealousy.

But how could she get jealous of this dolphin that does not even exist?! How absurd.

“Thank you Yuuchan!” Nana took back the phone after Yuiri muttered a “here, it’s done” and shoved the phone back at her girlfriend.

Nana proceeded to upload the video onto Twitter happily, commenting that she is now sleeping with a dolphin. She even put a dolphin emoji next to it. She knew that her fans will definitely know that a dolphin signifies her dolphined-face ringo princess.

Suddenly, Nana received a notification from twitter.

“What is its name?” from the theatre goddess herself.

What? Yuiri helped her filmed it but yet she commented on the post right after she posted it? This does not sound good.

“Yuuchan?” Nana called out to her girlfriend.

“What.”

“Erm… I saw your twitter comment.” Nana scratched the corner of her cheeks as she looked at the backview of her girlfriend who is back facing her as she sat on their bed.

Nana entered the room again, “Are.. you by any chance… upset?”

“No. Not at all. So. What is the name of that dolphin that you have with you on OUR bed?” Yuiri gave a dolphin-smile at her lover.

“Ah.” Nana knew that she is in deep trouble tonight.

“Naachan? I’m waiting. I would appreciate a good answer or you can sleep on the sofa tonight with that dolphin instead.” Yuiri continued to smile as she demanded an answer from the young Okada.

How dare she bring another dolphin on their shared bed. This is equivalent to cheating. Hmph.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday countdown, 1 day to go. It's tomorrow!

Nana curled up against the black leather sofa in the shared Tokyo apartment. It was just a small joke but it felt that Yuiri is definitely a majime. The young Okada thought to herself as she hugged the hangyoudon closer to herself. 

Yes, she got exiled out of the bedroom with her hangyoudon to the living room. 

Holding onto the plushie, Nana sniffed as she could feel her sinus filling up. She have a really sensitive nose and being alone at night does not make it any better. Things will be so much more bearable if her girlfriend is willing to cuddle her for the night. Although it was partly her fault for posting the AR video with the dolphin. 

Then again, it was just a dolphin that does not even exist right? 

Her dolphined-face girlfriend certainly was not pleased a single bit. 

It did not take long as her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a cold body that landed on her, and gave her a crushing hug. 

“Yuuchan?” Nana called out as she realized Murayama came out of the bedroom, “There’s not much space here, and you’ll fall, go back to the bed alright?”

Nana felt her heart was hit by the truck as she saw the older shook her head and dived into her embrace further. And a soft whispering in her ear, “Then don’t make me fall, if not you’ll sleep here alone for the rest of the week.” 

“Hai.” Nana responded instantly as she wrapped her arms around the older. 

The silence in the room did not remain stagnant for long. 

\------ as per usual privatter------------


End file.
